Oh! How Life Can Change
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: How does everyone handle Antonios death? How does Nicole get through it? and Does Jess have someone by her side to help through all this and Pollock goes through all this and having his wife pregnat too


Oh! How Life Can Change

Jess's Apartment Jess Mastriani was sitting at home after her drink with Jack. She wondered if there was still something there. After she had put all her gear away and changed in to her PJ's, she curled up on her couch and watched TV peacefully until her phone rang. She got up and answered her phone. 

"Hello" She answered.

"Jess …" Someone said very sadly on the other end of the line.

"Nicole?" Jess answered concerned.

"Jess, after you left, Antonio and I got back together. We decided to have breakfast together tomorrow. He went and got into his car and when he turned on the car it …" She had a hard time getting this last part out. "it burst into flames … exploding," Nicole said balling.

"Oh, my god Nick where are you?" Jess asked, worried.

"I'm out at the scene. Pollock is out here with a team." Nicole said.

"Jack and I will be there as soon as we can." Jess said as she started to run around and get ready.

"Ok Jess bring your badge. Everything is tapped off." Nicole said.

"Ok see you soon. Bye" Jess said.

"Bye" Nicole said. And they both hung up.

Jess was running around with her mind in a jumble. They knew a stalker had been following Antonio, but never did they think it would get this far. As she was walking toward her door, someone knocked o the door so she answered it.

"Hey" Jack said when she opened the door.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yea, I'll explain on the way. You have to come with me." Jess said as they walked out to her car. Once they were in the car and on their way Jess started to explain.

"Nicole called me and she could barley get her words out. After we left the scene, she and Antonio were talking and once Antonio went to his car, and turned it on, and it blew up," Jess said with tears starting to run down her face.

"Wow" was all Jack could say. He grabbed Jess's hand, which was testing between them. Jess looked down and smiled, squeezed his hand, and kept driving, never releasing his hand. She needed this comfort right now.

"I just can't believe it." Jess said.

"All our ends are destiny. They just happen the way there supposed to." Jack said as they pulled into the scene.

The Scene Jess and Jack got out of the car and walked toward the scene flashed their badges and got in. They walked over to where Nicole and Pollock were standing. 

"Hey" Jess said as she went up and gave Nicole a hug.

"Thanks" Nicole said with a slight smile.

"No Problem. Do we know what caused the explosion?" Jess asked.

"Explosives in the engine." Pollock said.

"I thought we killed the stalker in scene" Jess wondered.

"We did, He must have planted them after we went in and then followed us in." Jack said.

"At least he got what he deserved in the end," Nicole said with a look of hate in her face.

"How bad was the body?" Jack asked.

"Bad, at least we got it out without hurting it more. Medical examiner all ready took him," Pollock said.

"When's the funeral?" Jess asked.

"Few days" Nicole said.

"You guys can all go home, the other teams can take care of this. You guys have been through a lot. I'll call you all when I know the date and time of the funeral." Pollock said then walked away.

"Yes sir." They all said.

"Nick do you need some company?" Jess asked wanting to be there for her.

"No I'm fine, I think I want to be with my mom" Nicole said.

"Ok. Talk tomorrow?" Jess asked.

"Yea." And with that Nicole walked to her car and drove away.

"Do you really think she's ok?" Jack asked.

"Of course not, she's just putting on a front like she always does. Would you mind staying with me I really don't want to be alone right now?" Jess asked.

"Of course. We just need to stop by my place. So I can grab a few things. That ok with you?" Jack asked.

"Yea," Jess answered.

When they were walking back from the scene Jack grabbed Jess's hand. They got in the car and went to Jack's apartment, got his stuff, and headed back to Jess's place.

Jess's Place 

They walked in the door and headed for the living room.

"I'm going to go change in my room. You can use the bathroom for what you wish," Jess said.

"Ok" Jack sad as he smiled at her.

Jess went into her room while Jack went to the bathroom. They both changed and went back into the living room and sat on the big couch. Jack opened his arms and Jess snuggled into his chest and for the first time that night she broke down and cried. Jack just rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"It's hard to believe he's gone" Jess said.

"I know but there's nothing we can do but be there for Nicole. I can't imagine what she's going through." Jack said still holding Jess.

"Yea I knew they were going to get married one day." Jess said.

They stayed in silence for a while. Just comfortable being with one another. Soon Jess fell asleep. Jack picked her up and carried her to her room. Once he had her all settled he left to go sleep on the couch, but before he could leave he heard her call him back to her. Saying she didn't want to be alone, which was understandable after all she had been through the last few hours. He got in with her and she snuggled up to him and soon both were fast asleep.

The Next Morning 

When Jess woke up no one was in bed with her, but the best smell she had ever smelled was coming from the kitchen. So she grabbed her robe and walked out to see Jack making eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, hash browns and toast.

"I didn't know you could cook?" Jess said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" Jack said with his oh so gorgeous smile.

"What do you want to start?" Jack asked.

"Two pancakes with bacon, toast and sausage." Jess said.

"Ok Lets eat" Jack said and then he started dishing out the food.

The Night of the Explosion Pollock's House 

Pollock came in the house and put his coat in the closet and his briefcase on the table next to the door. Then went to go find his wife.

"Janice?" He yelled through the house.

"In the kitchen" She yelled back.

When Pollock found her in the kitchen working on color patterns for the news baby's room. You could see the slight rounding of her stomach and that made Pollock smile. He was so happy that there was going to be a baby in the house again.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Good the morning sickness wont hit me for awhile I hope." Janice said.

"Where are the kids?" Pollock asked.

"in bed, how was your day? If you can tell me," She said.

Janice understood that there were some things Pollock would not be able to tell her because he wants to keep her safe he would tell her.

"Yea I can tell you. One of my agents has been followed and staked lately. Tonight the stalker planted explosives in Antonio's car then followed us into the scene and was shot while in there. When Antonio went and got into his car it exploded." Pollock said with a slight tear rolling down his face.

"Oh Baby" She said as she walked over to Pollock and gave him a hug.

"How's the rest of your team holding up?" Janice asked as her and Pollock walked to the living room and curled up on the couch.

"Mastriani was sad, she went home with Burgess but I think the one most effected by all this is gonna be Scott. They had been dating for quite awhile. I can't even imagine what she's going through." Pollock said with a few more tears falling down his face.

Janice and Pollock just sat on the couch cuddling. It made Pollock feel so much better after all he had been through. That night.

"Common lets go t bed, I expect we have a long couple of days ahead of us." Janice said, and with that they went to bed.

8


End file.
